A conventional cable tie has a connecting head. The connecting head has a perforation. An engaging tongue is provided in the perforation, one end of the engaging tongue is fixed inside the perforation to form a fixed end. The other end of the engaging tongue extends out of the perforation to form a free end. The engaging tongue is provided with a first toothed portion. One side of the connecting head of the conventional cable tie is provided with a tie. The tie is formed with a plurality of second toothed portions thereon. The tie is used to wrap the outer periphery of an article, and then the tie is inserted through the perforation. The first toothed portion meshes with the second toothed portions to position the tie so that the article can be tied up.
However, it is not easy to tighten the articles with the conventional cable tie due to an insufficient applied force. The article may slip off the cable tie easily. In addition, the excessive tie is cut with a cutter after binding. The cable tie is thick, which makes the cutter blunt easily to cause inconvenience in use. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.